


Dreams and Days

by StarryAry



Series: SHINGEKI NO IDIOSYNCRASIES [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breathplay, CBT, D/s, Deepthroating, Dreams, Established Relationship, Facebook, Impact Play, M/M, Marriage, POV Levi, Porn With Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Subdrop, multiple chapters of smut, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAry/pseuds/StarryAry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Can be read independently from the series.*<br/>I’ve always had these... <i>vivid</i> dreams. As long as I can remember I’d seen the strangest scenes. Some were reoccurring, some weren’t, but they always carried this... <i>theme</i>. Fighting. At first I thought I just had a vivid imagination when I slept, but there was so much... continuity.  The enemy was always the same. Mindless giants (titans) who hunted and ate humans for game.<br/>Facebook happened and everyone is strangely connected. After that I got married. Then my husband shows up in my fucked up dream world.<br/>And he's fifteen.<br/>I tell you this story because Eren told me to, and I can't say 'no' to him... (unless it's in bed.)<br/>Also, Bacon.</p><p>**THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED AND WILL NOT GET A FINAL CHAPTER**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All human beings are also dream beings. Dreaming ties all mankind together. —Jack Kerouac
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it gets longer and longer and when I hit around 15k words I decided I should break it up into chapters.
> 
> Dedicated to Fumuko on tumblr and loosely based on [this fanart](http://fumuko.tumblr.com/post/62998345542/they-are-soo-married-in-my-head-just-sayin-but) she drew.

I’ve always had these... _vivid_ dreams. As long as I can remember I’d seen the strangest scenes. Some were reoccurring, some weren’t, but they always carried this... _theme_. Fighting. At first I thought I just had a vivid imagination when I slept, but there was so much... continuity. The enemy was always the same. Mindless giants (titans) who hunted and ate humans for game. For a while, somewhere in my teens, I was a vegetarian because I thought my subconscious was putting humans on the same level as livestock. When I started remembering names of the people in my dreams, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, I realized I knew none of these people. I wasn't projecting people I knew into my dreams like a normal person does. I decided that I missed eating ham and the dreams were just my imagination again.

They never stopped, never let up. I lived an entire life other than my own when I slept. When I was twenty five I started seeing a therapist about it. I’d started to think the life where I was fighting titans was the real one and my melancholy life as a claims adjustor was the dream. I couldn't function properly like that, so I looked up a shrink that my insurance covered, and surprisingly therapy helped tremendously. They diagnosed me with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and helped me learn to live with it. I started functioning properly again. I lived a pretty peaceful life for years alongside my dreams... that is... until I discovered Facebook.

When a co-worker of mine (Carla Jaeger) showed me some pictures of her seventeen-year-old son about... three years ago? Four-ish? I as more interested in the website than the pictures.

“You don’t have a Facebook, Levi?” Carla asked me, surprised.

“I’ve heard the term 'Facebook' a lot, but I’ve never gone to it. I always thought it was something for college kids.” I explained. Seeing Carla, her husband Grisha, her son Eren, and her adopted daughter Mikasa all on this website, and they all had their names plastered there (I thought you weren’t suppose to give your real name out online) got me wondering. There were all these people in my dreams, who had full names, and memorable faces. Wouldn’t it be weird if they were real?

I went home that night, I opened my laptop, and immediately set up a Facebook profile. I still didn’t like the idea of putting my full name on the internet, so I simply signed up as Levi.

I used the webcam on my laptop to upload a profile picture, it was grainy and I looked tired as fuck, but hey, I was here on a mission. At least I posted a picture of myself and not one of some inanimate object. The website wanted me to post stuff about myself, but I didn’t really want to. I didn’t care. I did seek out Carla and add her, as well as several other people I assumed would have one of these things. I added a good ten or eleven people and sat there with my fingers hovering over the keyboard.

First and foremost, Erwin Smith.

There were so many Erwin Smiths on Facebook, all over the world, that I didn’t even know where to start.

 _Okay, let’s try something less common,_ I thought.

Hanji Zoe.

And holy motherfucking shit...

There were two results.

One of them was an older looking, tiny Asian man... and the other...

Was Hanji.

Recon Corps Hanji.

The shitty-glasses, crazy-as-fuck, idiot Hanji from my dreams had a facebook and she lived in Nevada. 

Holy shit did my life change that day. I spent hours upon hours of my time outside work on Facebook. Hunting down soldiers, friends, anyone who's name I could recall. I started with my earliest dreams and worked up towards the recent ones. It's been 4 dream years since Wall Maria fell, and maybe 6 real life years. I had to really think back pretty hard. The people I found were scattered all over the world, a handful of them in Germany, three in Canada, two in Egypt, and so far eleven people in the US. Almost as if it were simply to fuck with me, some of them were 'friends'. The more I added, the easier it was to find them because Facebook stared 'suggesting friends' to me, and finally I found Erwin.

Eventually Facebook started plastering the 'mutual friends' feature and I realized some of them were 'friends' with people I knew in real life.

After spending months on the site, I decided to calm it down a bit. I was running out of people to add, and it was also a very unheathy obsession. I had started conversations with Hanji and Erwin, and a couple of people from my dreams that were dead or missing, so I continued talking to them. I kept tabs on my team, too. (Okay, so I didn't really ever leave facebook. I couldn't for the life of me.) Auruo was married, Erd and Gunter were roomates, and Petra had _just moved to my city to go to college._

I wondered what would happen if I met her, so I called off on a random day to go to her university and seek her out. I brought a good book and sat outside of the literature building. I didn't know what time her class was, but I read a post on her wall complaining about a certain professor, and googling him told me all of his classes were in that building.

I sat there for a while, half reading my book and half watching students come and go. Several hours into waiting, a student sat next to me on the bench.

“Are you reading the Dresden Files? Oh man, that series is great!” He exclaimed.

I was annoyed instantly by being bothered, but when I looked up at him I instantly recognized him as Carla's son.

“Eren Jaeger?”

His jaw dropped and he casually pointed at his own face, “Me?” He asked, “a sexy guy like _you_ knows _me?_ ”

 _Aww, how cute. The little twink thinks I'm sexy,_ I thought.

“I work with your mother. She was showing you off one day and I'm good with names and faces.” But wasn't he like, underaged or some shit?, “What are you doing here, brat?”

“I... just got out of class?” He answered, sounding not completely sure of why he was being asked. Wow, he's a student here. I really thought he was still in high school. After a beat he asked me, “What's your name?”

His determination to hit on me was cute. I really admired the effort.

“Levi.” I closed my book, set it in my lap, and extended a hand for him to shake. He took my one hand into both of his and looked me straight in the eyes.

“Levi, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you're not busy, would you like to join me for lunch?”

I completely forgot about looking for Petra, and went to lunch with the beautiful, bright-eyed, brave college boy who was sweeping me off my feet.

Lunch was followed by a second date, a third, and then I asked him if he would like to go steady. He was ecstatic. We got along phenomenally. We had similar interests, which was (and still is) very uncommon for me. He understood my sense of humor, and after a while was able to keep up with my banter. A lot of or nights were spent cuddled up on my couch watching monster movies. After, oh, about six months we decided to tell Carla about our relationship. Luckily the Jaegers were very open minded people, and they were extremely accepting. Eren had already come out to them a few years before, and Carla even admitted to thinking we would have made a good match before Eren even got into college. 'That's why I was showing him to you on Facebook' she explained. 'He was about to turn eighteen, but I wasn't sure if you were gay and maybe a 12 year age gap was a little much.' She was actually, _proud_ of us. She even told Eren he couldn't have chosen a better man, and I had never been happier. Eren started staying over some nights, and oh boy let me tell you, sex with Eren was (and still is) fantastic. He's got so much energy and passion, and so much stamina. Then there's the afterglow littered with his 'I love you's and smiles and kisses. I had always been a very stone-faced man, but Eren softened me considerably.

Somehow, I'm unsure if it was luck or divine intervention, most nights with him were completely dreamless. Eventually I dreamt while he was in my bed, and I woke him up when apparently I was talking in my sleep?

“Levi? You're scowling and muttering.”

I blinked at the darkness and grumbled a string of profanity. I turned over and pulled him in to be the little spoon. (Even though I'm smaller... I liked being the big spoon, I liked to feel like I was in control and like I was protecting him. I mean, THAT should have been the first sign, but I overlooked it.)

“Sorry, I was having a dream,” I mumbled.

“Oh, really? I love hearing about people's dreams. Do you remember it?” he asked me innocently.

I froze. What was I supposed to tell him? I was torn between spilling everything, or playing it off like this dream was a single occurrence.

“If you don't remember, that's okay.” he said and pulled one of my hands up to kiss my knuckles.

“No, I remember. It's a pretty long story though, if you want to go back to sleep tonight we'll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Eren untangled himself from me and flicked the bedside lamp on. “I don't have class in the morning, and you've got the day off. I really really love dreams, will you tell me now, babe?”

We sat on the bed cross-legged and holding hands for three hours while I told him all about the life I lived in my sleep. He listened silently for the most part (maybe an occasional 'woah' or 'that's crazy!') when I finished he kissed me sweetly.

“Wow... I can't imagine being you, seeing what you see, and then finding out those people are REAL? That's so surreal.”

“I know. The day I met you I was actually looking for one of my squad members.”

Eren's turquoise eyes went wide, “What? Who?!”

“Petra Ral, redhead, about your height.”

“No fucking way. She's a lit major too! I _know_ her!”

Nothing had ever terrified me so much. People in my dreams often knew each other, and Eren _knowing_ Petra shook me to the bone. If Eren appeared in my dreams, I didn't know at the time if I would have been able to handle it mentally. People died—frequently died—in my dream world. But there were hundreds of people in Eren's school who knew Petra, and all of those people weren't in my dreams... the thought made me feel okay. I was okay.

Eren kissed me again. “Thank you for telling me. I feel like I understand you so much better now.” he giggled, “It explains your love for clorox wipes.”

“They're so convinent! Even in wall Sina we didn't have stuff like that, just cloths and hankerchiefs. There aren't even _kleenex_ Eren. If I have to blow my nose, I have to carry my snot with me all day or throw away a perfectly good hankerchief. Sometimes it's a very hard decision.”

Eren was laughing pretty hard, and when he calmed down, he held my face in his hands. “I love you so much, Levi.”

I took each of his hands in mine and kissed his palms, “I love you too, Eren.”

* * *

After a year of dating, Eren moved in with me. We were a pretty mellow couple, we didn't involve ourselves in other people too much. We were too wrapped up in each other to care.

Six months into living together, I proposed. I didn't put up a big show in public to do it either. Actually, I hadn't even bought him a ring, I just asked him to marry me one morning while he was in the middle of cooking breakfast. Most people would probably brush off a casual proposal like that as a joke, reply something like, 'that would be nice.' to hint that a real proposal was in order, but Eren knew that there was no better way for me to ask, and he knew I was serious.

And I know he was, too when he said 'yes'.

We were so honestly in love with each other, I can't remember how I'd lived without him before. What would I have been doing if we didn't meet on the bench that day? In hindsight I know I would have been looking for Eren eventually.

The wedding was small and officiated by a judge. We were lucky enough to live in a state where same sex marriage was legal. The only people that came were Grisha, Carla, and Mikasa. We also livestreamed the ceremony so my mother, Hanji, Erwin, and Eren's childhood friend Armin could be there from across the country.

We had decided early that I would be taking his name. Jaeger was pretty cool as far as names go.

There was a party for us at work. I'd been there since 2003, and Eren and I got married in 2012, so for nine years of dedicated service if they wouldn't have thrown a party for Carla's son and I getting married we would have wrung their necks.

Married life was peaceful for us. I worked full time and Eren was going to school full time. We spent most of our nights cooking homemade meals, Eren reading to me, watching horror movies and crime dramas, and fucking like bunnies. Eren still had about two years left of school, and for his thesis he asked me if he could write about my dreams; I didn't have to think about it much, I'd never been shy or defensive about them, and we already had fallen into a routine where I told him about my dreams when I had them. I actually kind of loved his passionate interest in my world.

It's not like he was in my dreams...

Until he was.


	2. Whim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi dreams about Eren, and it takes them places he didn't know they could go.

Today I'm going to start our story inside a dream:

*I was on a mission outside Wall Rose when the titans started behaving oddly. They were all heading for Trost.

“Levi, it seems there's another incident like five years ago. We must return.” Erwin explained to me. We rushed back to the wall as quickly as we could. Instead of taking the lift in I scaled the wall with my 3DMG to get there quicker. Every second counts fighting titans. On the other side shit was weird, and the first thing I saw were two titans heading for two soldiers atop a dead titan corpse. I dispatched them immediately, and by the time I got to the soldiers, another (a female) had joined them to pull one of the first two soldiers _out of the neck of the corpse_.

“What the hell kind of situation is this?”*

I woke up from the dream gasping. I'd never considered my dreams nightmares before, as I had never found them particularly frightening. Sure the whole... huge, naked, dickless people thing was really freaky, and there were times I knew after waking that the 'Corporal' me had been as close to terrified as I can be, but they had never woken me in a scare before.

It probably has something to do with never seeing my husband in them. The Corporal doesn't know him. The Corporal never has any of my memories, and I don't even really see the dreams in third person. In my sleep I simply am the Corporal. There's not two people in his body (him driving the car and me sitting quietly in the passenger seat.) It's just him. I only am me once I wake back up, and the memories of the Corporal are just _there_.

Maybe my subconscious tore the dream wide open. Maybe the dream really ended there. Sometimes there were just cliffhangers like that. But I had a feeling that some part of me, be it my brain or my soul or something different entirely, ripped me from sleep the second I saw Eren's scarred, incredebly young-looking face.

I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him _immediately_

“Eren. Eren wake up.” I shook his shoulder. He had become a deep sleeper after dealing with my sleep-talking for a while. He refused to take the couch or anything like that. 'We won't be one of those couples that sleeps in separate beds. Ever.' he had said.

“Hmm?”

“Eren wake up right now before I dump toilet water on you, it's fucking important that you wake up RIGHT NOW.”

Groggy, but understanding the urgency in my voice he sat up. If the house had been on fire it would have been quicker for me to just grab him and run.

“What's wrong, babe?”

Before I answered I hugged him tightly. As tight as I could. I started rocking back and fourth (but I hadn't realized it at the time) like a madman. Eren was wide awake now and wrapped his arms around me.

“Shhh, I'm here Levi.” he cooed as he kissed my forehead. “I'm awake and I'm here. Did something happen?”

“You were there.” I murmured.

“Hmm? Where?”

“In my dream. You were there.” I whispered into his chest. He froze and it stopped my rocking.

“What?” He asked a little too loud for being inches away from my ear.

“You were there.” I repeated, “You were there and you were about to get eaten and I saved you. And... shit... the others... they were Armin and Mikasa. They were with you. I saved you and Armin and you... you were soldiers. Eren, you were soldiers. You were wearing a harness and your sister and Armin were wearing uniforms.”

Eren pulled me away from his chest to look at me. The sun had started to rise so we could see each other in the dim orange light seeping through our south-facing bedroom window.

“Levi, you've got to tell me everything.” He said enthusiastically. He looked at the clock, “We were getting up in an hour anyways, I'll put on some coffee.”

In the kitchen we sat across from each other at our glass dinette, and I told him in as much detail as I could express about how we might have lost Trost, and how I saw him being pulled from the neck of a titan and had looked... fused with it.

“You were children, Eren. You had to have been only like thirteen. If you were soldiers though... maybe more like... fifteen.”

“What branch of the military were we in?”

I thought about it for a minute. “I'm not sure. I didn't get a good enough look to see the insignias on their jackets.”

Eren gripped my hands purposefully. Thank you for telling me, Levi. I'm so glad you've shared all this with me. I don't know if I could ever deal with what you do so often. I'm so, so glad I can be here for you through it, though.

I held him on the couch for a while, and we kissed languidly a bit before it was time to get ready for work.

I had the same dream two more times over the course of two weeks. Each dream lasted a little bit longer than the last. The second time it lasted long enough that the scene changed to Erwin and me standing outside a jail cell, Eren locked up and requesting whole-heartedly to join the Survey Corps. The dream ended immediately after he asked.

I got Eren up to speed with everything else I had learned, and he was way too happy about the whole thing. Did he not realize how many people died in the Survey Corps? In my dream world period? I told him things that I had learned from Intel. Armin had apparently been eaten and he saved him, getting eaten in the process. I had learned that Eren had insane titan-shifting abilities, could transform, heal, how his father was missing ad his mother dead—killed by titans.

“You told them you witnessed her attack first hand. The reports about you were so detailed, and I read them all. I don't even know why I read them all. There are always skips in the timeline, I miss things and have to make assumptions from what I actually dreamt.”

“Your dreams would make an amazing movie. We could be millionaires.”

“Why the hell would you want to be that rich? I make sixty thousand dollars a year and it's plenty to support both of us.”

“My student loans are more than that. We'll be paying them off for like ten years.” Eren has always been easy to rile 

“Like hell we will, Eren.” We didn't argue often, so it was kind of foreign to be cross with him, “You're going to be making just as much as I do maybe two, three years after you graduate. We'll have the whole thing paid before you're twenty-five.”

“Levi, editors only make like forty thousand to start, you're fluffing the numbers.” he argued.

I pulled out my secret weapon, “What about the book you've been writing about my dreams. You're not going to publish that?”

Ha. Caught him red-handed. He looked like a kid who's mom found him with his hand in the cookie jar. I thought it was cute he thought I would mind. It was a story that needed to be told. I mean, I'm telling you bits and pieces of it now, but there's years and years worth of dream I haven't even mentioned. It honestly would make a great movie, but a book should really be the goal (Eren being a literature major and all). Hollywood would just twist the story and play down the fear and the death.

“I'm so sorry, Levi...” he started to tear up, a bit uncharacteristic of him. He must've feel really guilty about keeping it from me. “I know I didn't ask you and—”

I held his hand and kissed his collarbone, “Eren, I'm not mad. I always knew you were going to write it. The look in your eyes when I tell you my story, it's unmistakable. Also, your ears turn red when you lie.”

Eren covered his hands with his face, “Levi... you're too good to me. I don't deserve you.”

I pulled his hands down and yanked him into a kiss, and he melted into my arms. Somehow we'd turned storytime into a bit of a fight into making out in under ten minutes.

“You know, I kinda wonder if we'll shack up in my dreams, too. You're fifteen there so it's be... pedophilia... but you're twenty in the real world so that makes it okay, right?”

“Levi, if I'd met you when I was fifteen I'd still want you just as much as I did when I was eighteen. I would have just been shy and inexperienced.”

“And I would have definitely not done anything with you, holy shit even implications like that can ruin someone's life.”

“What are the laws on that type of thing inside the wall?”

I thought about it. It'd never really come up before. There was too much other stuff going on. “I feel like it'd just frowned upon or something kept quiet about. I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure sexual predators are the least of their worries.”

Eren plopped down onto the couch and pulled me on top of him. “Does the Corporal think fifteen-year-old Eren Jaeger is sexy?”

“Hmm.” I really didn't know. I had only just met him. The situation was pretty hectic and I didn't have much of a chance to evaluate him yet. “I don't usually get attracted to people on looks alone, so I think I'll have to wait to get to know you intellectually.”

He asked me to let him know and I agreed. We kissed and pressed into each other, and I could feel Eren get hard against me.

“If the book's gonna—aaan!—turn out to be a gay romance I'll have to tweak it quite a bit to still market it as a sci-fi/horror.” He paused to press his tongue between my lips, tasting me. My self control started to break and I was soon pressing my erection into his leg. “I might have to only imply the relationship or maybe not at all because of my age. It might be too...” he bucked into me making me moan. “Too controversial.”

I laughed. I'm not quite sure why I laughed, but it threw Eren off. I wasn't much of a laugher and certainly not while we were intimate.

“What? Why is that funny?”

I didn't answer him, I just pulled down his pants and slicked up my quickly exposed cock with saliva and fucked him raw.

* * *

I soon dreamt again:

*We were in the cell, and Eren pledged his soul to killing all of the titans. I decided to take him under my wing and agreed to let him join the Special Operations Squad. The catch was I had to hold his life in my hands. If he went overboard, lost control, he would die by my hand. The Corporal relished in the idea, and he wanted desperately to have control and power over the kid. The Corporal imagined straddling Eren on his shitty jail cot and claiming him, keeping him chained and making him obey. I didn't actually _do_ any of this, Erwin and a few others were there, and it was almost just an intrusive thought.

I had dismissed it quickly*

When I woke up that morning, my forty dollar Hugo Boss boxer briefs were sticky and disgustine with my cum.

Now _that_ was new. My dreamworld had never elicited a wet dream before, and not only that, I was still hard.

“Levi, you awake?” Eren asked me.

I turned over and he was propped up against his pillow, typing away on his laptop in is adorable reading glasses.

He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek (I never let him kiss me on the morning until we've brushed our teeth) but I turned to kiss him on the lips. It surprised him, and that excited me even more. He closed his laptop, set it on the nightstand, and kissed me back. I wasted no time mounting him and grinding my erection against him.

“Mmmm, morning wood?” He asked between kisses, “want some help with that?”

In a flash of lust I held his face in my hand, and swiped my thumb across his wet lips before forcing his mouth open with it.

“Suck me off.” I demanded. The excitement the Corporal felt might have been fleeting, but it lingered for me.

Eren looked at me a little cloudy eyed. I'd never given him an order like that before, and he seemed to not even need a moment to consider it, he just nodded and scooted lower between my legs. I was now straddling his head and he held onto the back of my thighs. I reached into the hole in the front of my briefs and whipped out my throbbing member. He opened his mouth invitingly and I used my hand to angle down into it. We didn't break eye contact as he licked the head, dipping his tongue into the tip, then taking me all the way into his mouth. I groaned as he sucked while pulling back slowly. It felt _incredible_. It felt so good and I swear half of it was that he had followed my command. He was still watching me with those big turquoise eyes, and I reached up and braced myself against the headboard. His hands started to wander upward, and I used the hand not bracing me to take a fist full of his hair.

“Don't. Your hands stay where they were.”

He obeyed, and rooted his hands to my thighs. _I could take this further_ I thought. I knew I could. Eren had been getting pretty good at deepthroating lately, and I really wanted to fuck his face, but I was too afraid of choking him. Almost as if he read my mind, he closed his eyes and took me so deep his nose was buried in my carefully manicured pubic hair.

“Fuck, Eren you're so perfect.” He pulled back off and his eyes snapped back to mine. He hummed around me and even though I had already came once in my sleep, and Eren wasn't even going very fast (actually, slow was feeling way too good. He chose the perfect pace), I was close. I glanced behind me and saw the tent in his pajama pants.

“Touch yourself, Eren. I want you to cum with my cock in your mouth.” He let go of my thigh and started palming himself through his pants. He moaned around my length, took me deep again, pulled his pants down and started pumping his dick. The bobbing of his head sped up and was in time with his stroke. I watched him unravel below me. The closer he got, the less skilled he was in pleasuring me, so I took it upon myself to press him into the mattress. I could still thrust into his mouth, just not as deep and rough as I wanted.

His mouth went lax and he was furiously pumping his own cock and moaning like a pornstar. He'd always been pretty vocal in bed, but this was definitely the loudest I'd ever heard him, and he's only giving me oral. 

I came to a sudden conclusion: _I think Eren might be a submissive._

The thought sent a pulse through me and I pulled out to paint his face with my cum. Pumping until I could wipe the last drop across his chin.

“L-Leviiii!” Eren managed as he came, and I watched his face scrunch up in uncontrollable ecstasy as he did. He had tried to keep eye contact with me, but his eyes squeezed shut at the last second.

I slipped my flaccid cock back into my underwear and watched him pant to regain himself. His arms were trapped under my legs, and I guess he wanted to wipe my cum off his face because he struggled to get free.

“Umm, Levi? Can I wipe my face off?”

“No.”

Eren blinked up at me, “What?”

“Stay there. Don't move. I'm going to clean you up, let me get a washcloth.” I stood and walked into the the hallway to get to the bathroom. I washed myself quickly and returned just over a minute later and Eren hadn't moved an inch.

I wiped his face gently, and I didn't miss a single spot. His sleep clothes were splattered with his own cum and I stripped him, cleaned his wet, sticky member carefully (I know how sensitive he gets after an orgasm.)

“I suppose we should talk,” I offered.

Still naked, Eren pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. “Not yet, just hold me right now... please.”

I propped up the pillows and pulled him to lean against me. I held him and stroked his hair absentmindedly.

“What time is it?” he asked me.

I glanced at the digital alarm clock on his side of the bed, “Eight forty-five.”

Eren tried to tear away from me, but I held him firmly. Levi! You're going to be late for work!”

I pulled him into me and snaked a hand around his waist. The way we were sitting now made it obvious he's taller than me, so I kissed his shoulder-blade and told him I'd call in a personal day. He didn't have class on Fridays anyways.

“Okay, want me to make you breakfast then?”

“When have I ever said no to your cooking, Eren?”

He laughed and snuggled back into me, “I'll put on a pot of coffee, too. We'll talk once we're both caffeinated.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, gomen.  
> Tumblr tag: fic: Dreams and Days  
> url: warninggaysex.tumblr.com


	3. In Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries his hand at being a Dom formally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so keep your eyes peeled for really dumb mistakes.

Eren had made biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon. I've never been a religious person, but when Eren made me breakfast after receiving the sexiest blowjob of my life, the only word I can use to describe how I felt then is 'blessed'. 

There was none of that bullshit Pillsbury canned biscuits, either. My perfect husband makes those babies from scratch. 

I stopped up the last of the gravy on my plate with one of the extra biscuits and washed it down with a swig of black coffee. A single strip of bacon remained on my plate and I savored it, enjoying the perfect crunch paired with the soft fatty parts that melted in my mouth. 

"Merci mon amour." I chimed. 

"You're welcome, babe." Eren replied. He didn't speak a lick of French, and I really only knew what I'd learned in high school, but I never really liked English endearments. My favourites were always 'brat' or 'kid' for pet names, but if I was feeling especially lovey I would switch to French. 

"So." I started, "where do we begin?" 

"Let's start with the fact you had a wet dream, woke up, and demanded that I give you head. I think that's a good place." He chuckled, "you know, the beginning." 

I smiled (well... I call it a smile) and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room with me; I figured the couch was more appropriate for the conversation than the kitchen dinette. 

We got comfortable, I was laying longways and Eren was nestled in between me and the back of the couch with his head on my chest. "I dreamt about you in the cell," I started, and I gave him every detail, even the exact dialogue. The only parts left out were the Corporal's thoughts. Eren could grasp the situation just fine without the kinks. "Then I woke up." 

Eren propped himself up and frowned, "I don't understand, why would that make you cum all over yourself?" 

"Well, there's one thing I didn't tell you that I normally do."

Eren pondered it for a minute. "Your perspective. You didn't offer what you thought about it." 

It took longer to explain what was going through the Corporal's head than it did to explain the dream. I was terrified Eren might judge me, but something told me I shouldn't worry. Maybe it was how well he'd taken his orders just that morning, I can't tell you. 

"Have you ever considered BDSM before?" He asked me. 

So far so good. "Not really, no. In my twenties I thought I might be into bondage because of my dreams, so I found a guy that would tie me up... but that didn't end well."

Eren let out a hearty guffaw. "Ha! YOU? Tied up? Pfft hahaha, yeah. I can see why it didn't. I think it's the other way around. The rope belongs in your hands." 

"You think so?" I asked. For a few quiet minutes I considered it while Eren traced lines under my t-shirt. "I don't know about ropes, per say... But the 3DMG belt system is sexy as fuck." 

"Why don't we have one made for me?" He suggested. 

I looked at him, just a little shocked by his willingness. I knew he had been around as a teenager, probably been with more people in his four years of sexual activity before he met me than I have in my fifteen. How far had he gone into this type of thing? I mean, he was so young. Was he always into this stuff and I just didn't know? 

He must've had an idea of where my thoughts were going because he explained. "When I was younger I really loved the idea of BDSM. Like, by young, I mean middle school. When I lost my virginity in eighth grade to some girl, I was too cautious about scaring her away to try or suggest anything kinky." He paused for a moment to sit up and get a sip of his coffee, and waited until we re-situated. "I told my first boyfriend though, but he told me he wasn't into that stuff. After him I got my first laptop and did research. I realized that I didn't have anybody I trusted enough not to do things I didn't want. There are so many ways to fuck up when things get advanced. I kind of adopted it as something to enjoy in theory, like communism, but not necessarily something for actual practice. I never mentioned it because of that. But in terms of trust, there is no one I could possibly feel safer with than you." He leaned up and kissed me.

My anxiety from having OCD occasionally had me doubting if Eren loved me, but that day marked a stroke of confidence. There were only a handful of times after that where I questioned our marriage, and they were all intrusive thoughts. 

I sat up and guided Eren onto my lap, "Even if you would have asked, I probably would have been apprehensive. I feel like I was supposed to find out this way. I don't know.” I said, then I pulled up his shirt and started kissing him, worshiping his chest. “But I definitely want to get some maneuver gear straps on you, I'm getting hard just thinking about it.”

“Mmmm, really?” Eren whispered as he carded his fingers through my hair, then he fondled the shaved part of my undercut, sending pulses of desire straight through me. We kept our hands all over each other for a while, and playfully discussed bits and pieces of what I knew of bondage. After a while, Eren got his laptop and we looked up leather workers online. Eren left to go to the gym with his sister, so while he was gone I sketched up some drawings of the harness and sent them off to the person we'd decided on. I burnt the drawings over the gas stove, I wanted them to be a surprise. When Eren got home I had already received a price quote, so all I needed were his measurements. I found a measuring tape in the junk drawer and followed him around the house, occasionally groping him and taking a chest measurement here and a thigh measurement there.

We spent the weekend talking about dominance and submission, and he read me a couple books on how to 'play' safe. I learned new vocabulary like how a 'scene' is the time and place BDSM takes place, and that there's a such thing as 'subspace'. I had no idea BDSM was such a structured thing, I just thought it was as simple as being kinda kinky.

On Sunday Eren came up with the safe word 'Wizard'. I thought it was cute and so like him, choosing something that was part of what brought us together. I also revealed that I would like to be called 'Sir' during a scene. Master doesn’t exactly suit me and Eren isn't my slave, he's my husband, the love of my life.

That entire work week was difficult. I had the same dream three times and I couldn't keep missing work, and Eren couldn't miss school. I couldn't act out any of my desires even though we had talked about it. Even after work I was simply too exhausted to go through the effort to create a scene.

Saturday morning, UPS brought me a next-day delivery from Las Vegas, Nevada. Eren had a general idea that I was ordering it from taking his measurements, but not only did he not know what it would look like, he also didn't know I'd paid to have the job rushed and delivered across country by air.

I was definitely about to make up for that week without fun.

I sent Eren into the bathroom to shower and get ready. He came out with his hair dried and clothes on. I hadn't told him to do those things, but I was so glad he did. In the hallway we kissed for at least twenty minutes. It was sweet and gentle and filled with 'I love you's. Eventually I felt like it was time and I pulled away.

“Are you in the mood to play?” I asked.

“You have no idea.” Eren replied breathlessly.

“Go sit on the bed. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

I grabbed a new bottle of lube and the new harness that I had been warming up while Eren was in the shower. I let Eren wait patiently for me while I worked it in my hands a little more, I knew how painful new gear could be, but then again it wouldn't be supporting his weight like it does in my dreams. At least not yet. I threw the lube in the microwave for twenty seconds to warm it up. I shook it vigorously and made my way to the back of the house to the bedroom.

I walked in to find Eren playing with the ends of his hair where it fell in front of his eyes. He stopped and looked at the mass of leather.

“Woah, is that the harness?” Eren asked, “Damn that looks complicated.”

“It is, but I've been putting in on for like fifteen years.” I lifted his chin, “And I don't remember giving you permission to speak without using a title.”

Eren went scarlet from ear to ear, “I'm sorry, Sir.”

“You are forgiven.” I said as I lifted the hem of Eren's shirt to admire his muscles with my hands. Eren usually used the Gym on campus and I had a membership to a private gym near work, we both were pretty fit from working out most weekdays. I lifted his shirt over his head and kissed him everywhere but his face. Eren had a beautiful, hairless chest naturally. The only hair was an inviting strip that went from his navel to escape into his pants. I was very inclined to follow it.

I unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down his thighs slowly, trailing my fingers over his skin as I did.

“Not wearing underwear, I see.” I lifted one of his legs and kissed his inner thigh. “Eager to be mine, aren't you?”

“Yes, Sir.” he replied, and his already erect length bobbed when he used the title.

“Look at yourself, all ready for attention.” I said as I took up the bead of precum forming at his tip with my finger, and he gasped at the slight touch. “Sit on the edge of the bed, I'll give you your gift.”

He moved immediately, and he sat with his toes curled and his fists clenched palm down over his knees. We weren't even doing anything yet, he needed to relax. I knelt at his feet and worshiped his calves with my fingertips, trailing up his thighs, then his chest, then I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him chastely on the lips. I dragged my fingers down his arms and picked up his left hand with mine and kissed the wedding ring on his finger that matched mine. The breath that he let out was heavy but relaxed.

Deep down he knew I wouldn't try anything he wouldn't want.

I slid the straps up his left leg and buckled the belts just a little tighter than normal; there weren't clothes to hold them up and _holy shit_ do the thigh straps slip if they're not buckled tightly.

I pulled the other side up and buckled them too. I hooked my finger under and ran it under each behind of leather to test how tight it was. It seemed to be made a little too tight, but I know the more we used it, the better it would fit.

“Stand.” I commanded, and Eren slid off the bed. I pressed his cock against his stomach and let the front cross straps hold it there. I buckled the waist belt and stood.

“You're so sexy like this, Eren. It's like you're all wrapped up for me, like you're a gift for me to enjoy.”

He looked at me, eyes half-lidded “I am, Sir.”

I pulled him down to meet me in a kiss, and he returned it eagerly. His hands found their way to the back of my head and he poured his passion into me. He might be my sub now and then, but he's always, without fail, my Eren. Always tenacious. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and he whimpered, when I released it he lapped at me hungerly. _Okay,_ I thought, _That's enough. This is my show._

“Get back on the bed and kneel for me, your harness isn't on all the way yet and I forbid you from touching me until it is.” I ordered gently. When kneeling, I joined him and helped him shrug the shoulder straps. The gear was light weight and without padding, quite different from my dreams, but Eren would never be fighting titans in it so none of that was necessary. It was sexier without the padding anyhow. Still behind him, I reached around and buckled it in front. Each and every strap was tested by my fingers, making sure it fit properly. It did.

“Ready to see it?” I asked.

“Yes, Sir.” he responded. I was a bit surprised that he had not broken character yet. I was proud of him. We read that praise is important for a sub, and it felt right to tell him.

“You're being so good, Eren. Come look in the mirror and let me show you how good you look.”

Eren followed me across the bedroom to the cheval mirror. When Eren caught sight of himself in the mirror his breath hitched and I watched his erection pulse and test it's confines. They wouldn't budge and I can't even describe to you how much that turned me on.

I looked at him through his reflection and watched him blush and caress the leather.

“Thank you.” he nearly whispered.

“I'm glad you like it.” I returned as I reached up to tweak one of his nipples. “And I'm glad it fits you so well. We should write them a good review later. Look how it frames you.”

Finding one of the straps, I grabbed it and tugged experimentally. Eren stumbled, but caught his balance. The option of control excited me so much that I unzipped my pants and let my cock hang free. I manhandled Eren and used his straps to shove him face-first into the carpet.

“Put your ass in the air and spread open.” I demanded as I crossed the room again to retrieve the lube. When I got back to him he was resting his forehead on his arms with his knees about a foot and a half apart. He had misunderstood, I'd wanted him to spread himself open for me with his hands. It's not like he deliberately disobeyed me, but I treated it that way. I slapped him across the ass as hard as I could and he let out a pained whelp.

“I told you to spread.” I warned, and it took him a moment to understand my meaning. He pressed a cheek to the floor and pulled his cheeks apart with his fingers.

“I'm sorry, Sir. Will there be punishment?”

Eren was neither asking to be punished nor begging for forgiveness. What he was doing was handing me his body, his pride, and his dignity to do with whatever I wished. I accepted it, the delicious gift he was bestowing upon me.

I informed him that there in fact would be, and I ghosted a breath over his exposed entrance. Rimming isn't something I do, my germaphobia would never allow it, but Eren had admitted once to loving it before we got married.

So I teased him.

My fingertips felt him everywhere except the places he wanted it the most, and I kissed and tongued him wherever I could stomach to. He loved every minute of it, moaning and gasping every time my mouth connected with his skin. It wasn't punishment. The _tease_ was the punishment. The absence of never touching his ass. The little blows of air I let fall on his hole. It was a punishment that suited the crime.

After about three minutes Eren started whining.

“Do you want my tongue in your tight little ass, Eren?”

He squeezed himself in his hands, still spread wide open for my viewing. He was pining for attention.

“Yessir! Please!” He whimpered.

“Too bad you're being punished then. I think I'm going to just watch you want me so badly.” I cooed, “I want you to imagine it. Imagine me fucking your hole with my tongue. Pretend for me Eren, and if you do a good job I'll reward you.”

“May I touch myself, Sir?”

“No. You must use your imagination only.” I clarified. For about thirty seconds it was uneventful, but the longer I watched I started to see his little pink pucker twitching. After about a minute he started moaning softly, and after another he was rocking back and fourth gasping my name. His pleading calls for me, his husband, Levi were the most sexually exciting thing I'd ever heard in my life. It was our first scene, I could forgive him for breaking character. Hell, I let him do it a lot. I love hearing him call my name. While he was lost in himself I stroked my dick, enjoying the show he was putting on for me. He was doing better than I had expected, so I opened the bottle of lube and wetted my fingers.

Without warning him I swiped a warm, wet finger down his crack and he yelled out in ecstasy.

“I'm gonna cum!!!” he yelled.

 _Woah, really? This is pretty intense._ “No. You aren't. Cum without my permission and I won't fuck you.”

He groaned in protest, painfully, and it grew in volume until it died back into a strained, “Yes... Sir.”

I gave him about fifteen untouched seconds to build up some endurance before I plunged my middle finger into him as deep as I could, all in one push.

“Ohhhh Levi I can't hold it. Please can I cum?” I pulled my finger put of him, “I'm going to cUM FUCKFUCK—”

I yanked him up off the ground with the straps crossing over his lower back and threw him across the floor. The action was harsh, but it felt so good to do and that scared me. I'd just thrown my husband across the room, and that's what they call domestic abuse. Kinky sex or not I was worried that I'd hurt him and I was thinking _oh god I need to stop and hold him and make sure he's okay._ But then I stopped to think. We'd set a safe word, and if Eren was not enjoying himself, or it wasn't a good hurt, he would say it.

I still kinda wanted to stop. I was worried about my beautiful young husband, and while 'frail' is not a word I would ever use to describe him, he was only human. He wasn't a healing titan-shifter like in my dreams. I silently started to close the space between us and as I did he started to prop himself back up, placing his hands on his behind and parting himself in my direction.

My heart sunk and my dick twitched at the same time. I lifted hid chin and kissed him on the forehead. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but lust in them. He seemed just a bit disconnected. _This must be 'subspace'._ I thought. I kissed his lips and he tasted me, needy.

I asked him if he was okay and he only nodded. He obviously wanted me to continue, and even though I was conflicted, I definitely wanted to as well.

“Go lay on the bed, Eren. I'm going to fuck you now.” crawling over to the bed, probably because he didn't have the motor skills to stand, Eren pulled himself up and onto it. “On your back.” I specified before he could assume any other position.

I brought the bottle of lube with me and with one hand I grabbed both of Eren's legs by the harness. I stuck a wet finger inside him, but not to stretch him. I never fingered him for that, I liked to enter Eren at his tightest, and Eren likes to be filled to the brim. I fingered him to make sure he was good and wet.

“I'm ready.” He informed me, and I drizzled my cock with a good amount. We'd stopped using condoms shortly after moving in together, and believe me when I tell you neither of us missed them. Magnums slipped, but regulars were too small and we fucked like gorillas most times so I always tore through them.

I pulled down my pants to my knees, yanked his legs to one side and didn't break eye contact as I pushed into him. We both let out guttural noises of relief as I seated myself inside him.

“You're really tight, Eren. I'm going to give you a nice treat, so you have permission to cum when you're ready. I'm going to move now, okay?”

Eren ground himself into me, “Yes, please fuck me, Sir. Please fuck me however you want. I haven't been good but please it will feel so good for you I promise. Please I nee—“

I pulled out a bit and plunged back in. I held Eren by the straps of his gear and fucked him as hard and as deep as I could. Eren came quickly and his ass squeezed and tightened around me. It was almost too tight, it felt like he was choking me.

I kept pounding into him, manhandling him with the harness and throwing him into my thrusts. I wanted to get deeper, and I wanted Eren to climax again, so I hauled him up and flipped him over so he faced the headboard on his knees. I held his torso up with the shoulder straps so he couldn't collapse on all fours while I fucked into him.

He'd always been pretty vocal, but when I pounded his prostate it was like a whole other level. He was practically yelling his moans and thank god we lived in a house and not an apartment. The neighbors would be calling the cops for sure with his cries.

“You like it when I fuck you, Eren? When I thrust right into your prostate?”

“Yes! Aah, Yessir! I really—ahh fuck! I really do!”

I rammed in as deep as I could and ground into him. I let go of him and he collapsed back onto me. It made the angle kinda odd, but I took the opportunity to slick up my hand and stroke him into a second orgasm; hopefully in time with mine.

His length was hard and ready, Eren was enjoying this just as much as I was.

“Can you reach the headboard?” I asked.

He fumbled to reach it, but was maybe an inch short.

“Never mind, stay like that for me. Don't let your face hit the pillow.”

I made shallow thrusts and stroked him in time with them. I occasionally grounded into him and stroked him faster, earning mewls falling from his lips. I was getting really close, and all I needed as that last squeeze from Eren and I'd be done.

“Leeeeviii, permission to, unnnnnnNN cum again?”

“Hell yeah. Climax for me, let me hear you sing.”

I held his dick firmly and pounded faster, and in seconds he was clenching around me and spilling onto the duvet. I shoved his face into the pillows and roughly pounded into his tightness, I could feel my muscles spasm and I came inside him with a growl.

I collapsed onto him and wrapped my arms around him, planting kisses down his back. I waited for my dick to go soft before pulling out.

Eren started shaking a little, he tends to do that after a particularly good fuck. “Come here, Eren. Let me hold you.” I murmured and he flipped onto his back and nuzzled into me. “I love you, Eren. I love you so much, please don't ever forget that. Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm.” he hummed against my neck. “I love you too, babe.” The squeeze he gave me was just a little too tight, but I let him. I mean, I did throw him like six feet. I stroked his hair and he let go enough for me to breathe. After he relaxed completely I sat up and took the gear off him. We cuddled for a while, with Eren tucked into me.

There was a bright red mark on his upward facing shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” I asked, gesturing to the rugburn.

“If I touch it, probably. I'm okay though.”

I was so upset that I'd actually hurt him. At the time I simply wasn't prepared for it. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough. The adrenaline kinda made it easy to toss you. I won't let it happen again.”

Eren sat up, “No, I liked it! It hurt but it was exciting. I would have told you if you'd gone too far. Hell, I could have caught myself, but I went ragdoll because that's what I thought you'd like. Don't hold back, I don't want to detract from your experience. I trust you. I've gotten hurt tons worse from defending Armin when we were kids, Mikasa and I kicked a lot of ass.”

“You mean Mikasa kicked lots of ass any you got your ass kicked.” I joked.

“Fuck you!”

“You already do!” He knew I was unstoppable when I was on a roll so his retaliation was to bite me.

He un-sunk his teeth, “Oh man, that made me realize I'm kinda hungry. And thirsty. Do we still have that Montrachet? I can whip up something Italian.”

I hummed and thought for a beat. “Only if I can help. And yeah, I still have the wine.”

We got up and I cleaned Eren off. I tried to get him to shower too, but he said he was too hungry and we'd already have to wait 45 minutes for the food to be ready.

I postponed my own shower as well, I asked if I could help him after all. My idea of helping was standing behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist, leaving kisses on his shoulders. Normally he shrugs me off, but that time I think he loved the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: warninggaysex  
> Tag: fic: Dreams and Days


	4. Petrafied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the title pun.

We were happy, and in terms of sex we were fantastic. We had 'vanilla' sex three the next week (Eren asked me very nicely if he could top and I indulged him. We don't often switch often, I don't really enjoy the... stimulation of the anal-type. I don't know it's just not my thing.)

Dreams didn't come that week. Well, until Friday anyways. It's not weird for me to have gaps in the dreams, when I was 26 there was a whole month where the dreams went dark. But Friday? Oh, well Friday night's dream is why I'm telling you this story.

*Eren was on trial, Dallis Zacklay was going to decide whether the Military Police should take him, dissect him and dispose of him—or if Erwin and I could take him into the Survey Corps and use him as a soldier, a weapon of humanity.

Young Eren couldn't keep his mouth shut, just like Erwin predicted, and he was yelling to the court. I marched in and kicked him across the face, just like Erwin had planned. What Erwin _didn't_ anticipate (or at least not to my knowledge) was exactly how much it would excite me. I was really into it. Each time my boot met Eren's chest or face, I was practically creaming my bleach-white military issue pants. It wasn't just the beating though, the speech I gave too. The way I planned to discipline him with pain, taking the responsibility of Eren's life into my hands. The corporal wanted Eren's life literally. I wanted to grab him by his throat and add just enough pressure to control his breathing. Zacklay told us his decision was made, and—*

“Holy shit Levi wake up before I call 911!”

“Sluff na furrked muhr.” I made a few more unintelligible noises before muttering, “What is it, Eren?”

“Thank god, oh thank god Levi, you were making the worst noises I thought you were dying.” Eren nearly sobbed.

“I was dreaming, fuck-head.” I growled before explaining further, “Eren I was having the most intense dream.” I groaned and sat up. Reaching down my pants I find exactly what I'd expected I would, wet and sticky with jizz. “I don't know whether to fuck you or tell you to grab your laptop.”

“I'm still kinda terrified over your dying noises right now, I don't think I could get it up even if I tried. I'm getting the computer.”

He ran out to the living room and returned with it open and booted up already. When he prompted me, I told him the facts leaving out my hard-on for beating the shit out of fifteen-year-old him.

“Wow, and do I get to join the Corps?” he asked me excitedly.

“I don't even fucking know because you woke me up. Good job douchebag.”

“Levi, you sounded like you were in surgery without anesthesia. _I was waking you up._ ”

I digressed, and changed the subject. “Eren, we have a problem.”

Eren blanched. Okay so maybe I shouldn't have worded it that way. “Oh god Levi, what is it?” he asked a bit panicked.

“When I was beating you... I liked it.”

“And?”

“That's it. Well I could go into detail, but that's the gist of it.”

Eren gave me a quizzical look. “That's a problem... why?”

For several seconds I just blinked at him. Did he not understand what this meant? This was like, the type of thing that put guys in prison. I wanted to beat my husband. I wanted to beat him while he was kneeling and helpless before me. I was sick. The worst type of person.

“Levi, I don't see what the problem is.”

“Eren, I want to beat the shit out of you and you don't see the problem with that?”

“You're just into heavier shit than we originally thought.” Eren explained, then leaned over to kiss me. “We haven't really talked about hard limits yet, but maybe we should now. I'm okay with impact play, and maybe even a little blood play. With you I know I'd be safe enough to do a lot of things. I know you wouldn't hurt me permanently.”

I closed his laptop and snuggled into Eren. Something was giving me the feeling he was saying yes solely for the purpose of making me happy. I had to remind myself that Eren wasn't the type. He would say no if I ever asked him for something he didn't want. I really wanted to know how far he would go, I wanted to hear if he would rule out the choking and the breath control _before_ I mentioned it.

Feeling a bit reluctant, I danced my fingers over his chest for a moment before I opened what might've been a dam that I was scared I would've regretted. 

“So what're the things you won't do?” I asked.

“No piss, no shit, no pits.” he said in a string. The pause afterwards was the perfect opportunity to comment.

“Gross, gross, and gross. We're on the same page so far.”

“Yeah, I figured we would be. Then umm, electricity scares the piss outta me, so none of that.”

Another pause was a cue that for each one he listed, he was expecting a comment. “I don't think I'd want to do anything like that to you.”

“Cool. I'm not a fan of the idea of fisting. I mean, I'd let you if you wanted bet I doubt you would.” I nodded in agreement and he continued, “Group sex is a turn-off. I might be okay with a threesome, but only if it's with a female. I feel like I wouldn't get hard with another guy in the room.”

I put up my best gay voice, “You're starting to sound straight, sweetie.” and we both cringed. 

“Okay that. That's a turn off. I think my dick just started to crawl inside me.” he laughed, “Other submissives are kinda weird too. It's why Armin and I never hooked up.”

Pausing again to think, he dismissed the list. “I can't really think of anything else. If you asked though I'd be able to tell you how I feel about any given kink.”

We laid together for a while, occasionally kissing but then we settled and just enjoyed each other's company. I thought Eren might be falling back asleep after his breath evened out, but he had just been preparing to speak.

“What were you looking for?” he asked?

“Hmm?”

“When you asked about my limits. I mean yeah, it's good for you to know, but you have something specific in mind. I know you.”

I traced my finger up his side and let it stop at his collarbone. I looked at him silently, hoping his big turquoise eyes could take my meaning without words.

“Breath play?” He asked me.

“Is that the term for it?” he nodded, “Yeah, I like the sound of that better than asphyxiaphilia. I... the corporal had these urges to literally hold Eren's life in his hands. That was probably what had me making noises. It scares me to say it, but I think I could climax from watching you gasp for air.”

Eren squeezed my hand and kissed the wedding ring on my finger. I recognized it as the same gesture as the one I used with him last weekend.

He brushed a bit of hair out of my eyes. “With anyone else I would have said absolutely not. Not that it's something I'm not into, in a perfect world or in literature it's something I like, but I practice it's one of the more dangerous kinks. I'll need to be able to tap out, and you'll need to know the risks before hand.” Eren pulled the computer back onto his lap and opened it. He signed into a fetish website and searched up an article.

“Read this.” he prompted me. I read it and it was a list of do's and don'ts. Tips for breath control play. It put a lot of stress on the dangers, but it also made me feel better seeing how many other couples were doing this regularly, lovingly, and for the most part safely.

“I'm gonna make some coffee, if you're tired you can go back to sleep.” I suggested. I did wake him up at the crack of ass.

“I think I'm going to work on my thesis for a bit. Make enough for me too.”

I put the coffee in the filter and poured in a few cups of water. As the machine started making it's gurgling noises, I reflected on how perfect my life was right then. I'd never been so happy, and I'd definitely never imagined myself married to someone so well matched for me. I've always been so hard to get along with, and not only does Eren love me, but I was in shock over how well accepted my new-found Dom side was. The coffee finished and I realized I hadn't moved from that spot. I poured two cups and heard Eren pad into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed my temple.

“I love you, babe. How did I ever end up so lucky?”

That motherfucking esper took the words right out of my mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

“It's not polite to read people's minds, Eren.” I scolded and tasted my coffee.

“Is it good?” he asked, and I hummed in response. He added a spoon of sugar and a splash of Bailey's to his and we drank our coffee in silence. I finally glanced at the clock on the microwave, 8:30, what time had we woken up?

Somehow we decided to go for a run together to waste time. We made our destination Eren's University, a good 4 miles from home. I'd downed an entire water bottle before we got there, and definitely needed a break. I plopped down on the first bench I saw.

“This is where we first met, isn't it?”

Eren laughed breathlessly, “Yeah, it is. Sometimes I sit here between classes.”

We got to chatting about our first date and our first impressions of each other. Eren found it hilarious that my first thought was 'twink'. After about ten minutes, the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end. Something was off. I turned and looked around, only to see Petra, about 15 feet away and approaching us. Internally I panicked.

“Eren!” she called out. “It's so weird to see you on campus on a weekend. Who's your friend?”

Eren waved her over, “This is my husband, Levi.”

She extended her hand to me and smiled, “Nice to meet you, Levi. I'm one of Eren's friends from the Lit department. It's great to meet you.”

I froze. I couldn't return her handshake. It felt like I couldn't control my body. The worst part is it was so unlike me to do so. Seeing someone from my dreams in person was completely different from finding them on facebook. Meeting Petra shocked me. I'd seen this woman fight titans, she was under my direct command in the Special Operations Squad, I'd watched her cry after losing friends and comrades.

“Levi, are you okay?” Eren asked.

I snapped out of my stupor and returned her handshake. I felt like touching her would rip the space-time continuum, but it didn't. Nothing happened, other than the rudimentary shaking of hands.

“Likewise” I managed to say. I wanted to talk to her more. I wanted to get to know her. I went out on a limb, “Petra, are you busy right now? Eren and I haven't eaten yet and I was thinking of getting a late breakfast. Would you like to join us?”

Petra's cheeks blushed a bit, “Oh, I couldn't impose on your time together...”

“Nonsense, Petra. You've never been—I mean, I'm sorry I mean to say that you could never impose. Please join us, I don't usually get to meet Eren's friends.”

I was hoping Eren would join in and help me, so I looked over at him. He looked confused and defensive. Was he jealous? Of Petra? We were married, what could he be jealous about? He was right there, what was I going to do? I tapped my wedding ring nonchalantly and he noticed. It visibly calmed his nerves.

Finally chiming in, Eren said, “Comeon, Petra. Levi'll treat us!” Thank god.

We walked to a quiet diner two blocks from campus and I tried not to pry too much with my questions. In between ordering and the food coming, Petra had an epiphany.

“I recognize you from somewhere... but I can't place it.”

Eren and I looked at each other. How could she know me?

She pulled out her iPhone and tapped the screen a few times. “We're friends on facebook! Isn't that weird?”

Now Eren was the one panicking, so I grabbed his hand under the table. I had prepared for this situation when I first came to see her the day I met Eren.

“Really? Who are our mutual friends?”

“Umm, Erd and Gunter... and my ex Auruo.”

“You dated Auruo?” I asked incredulously.

“Ehh, yeah. Not my greatest decision, obviously. It's such a small world, how do you know them? They live states away.”

“I met Auruo through a buddy of mine. Erd and Gunter I can't be sure. I don't know them, really.” It was all lies, but it was enough. What I didn't understand was how they all accepted my friend requests without question. The only ones I ever actually talked to were Hanji and Erwin. I was able to ruse them into conversation easily, and we became real friends quite naturally. “I used to add people at random on there. Maybe I was on Bossard's page and added you because you were so beautiful.”

“Levi!” Eren hissed.

“What? She is.” Petra was a blushing mess and Eren was pouting. I'd created a sticky situation out of a stickier one and was pretty pleased with myself over it. I kissed Eren and whispered, “Calm yourself, Mon Amour.” to him.

The food came and we ate, Eren talked a bit about his thesis between bites, but that's really the extent of conversation. After we said goodbye to Petra, Eren and I took the train back partway home, and walked what was left.

“Levi, did you have to flirt with her?” Eren whined.

“What, was I just supposed to tell her the truth? I know her because in my dreams she's a titan-killing war-machine? No, she'd think I was crazy. I distracted her with flattery, nobody knows about the people in my dreams actually existing except you.”

“Not even your shrink?”

“Naah, I left all that out.”

The discussion went quiet after that, and Eren left for the bathroom. After a moment he called out to me, “I'm gonna take a shower. I know you want one, wanna join me?”

“Coming!” I yell back.

“You will be!”

Perfect husband. Perfect.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the 3000+ words of smut I have just blessed you with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I got a second job and I work seven days a week now. I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did!  
> Keep an eye out for errors, I have no beta atm.

I brushed my teeth before stripping and joining him. As the perfect husband he was, when I kissed him I could tell he had done the same.

We spent about five minutes actually getting clean, then somehow my lips found his. There was a hint of fire in my kiss that I knew would ignite him. Eventually we were just uselessly lathering each other up with soap on places we simply wanted to touch.

“Levi,” Eren rasped against me, “I wanna play.”

I thought I had been hard from the kissing and the fondling, but when he told me he wanted a scene I felt all of the blood in my body head south. I locked eye contact with him and a switch flipped. “Rinse off, we're getting out.” I told him.

Eren nodded and started to get as much of the soap off as quickly as possible. I grabbed his chin firmly, “We're starting now.” I warned. His posture shifted and he sighed, it nearly sounded like a moan.

“Oh... umm yes, Sir.”

I had very little time to plan the scene. We were out of the shower within the minute and Eren started to dry himself immediately. I had a slight curiosity to see how far his obedience would go if I asked him to dry me, but there was so much I wanted to try today, that I decided to leave it for another time.

“Dry your hair and meet me in the bedroom. Do not get dressed, and leave your towel n the rack.”

“Yes sir.” he beemed. Cheeky brat.

I left him there to complete the task I'd assigned him, and I heard the hairdryer come on. I dressed in a plain white shirt and slacks, and I combed my hair in the bedroom mirror. I was passing the possibilities though my mind. _Should I try breath play so soon? Or would I rather litter is beautiful lightly tanned skin with marks and bruises? Would both be too much?”_

When he entered the bedroom behind me I could see him through the mirror, naked and half-mast, and I made up my mind immediately. I would definitely be marking him. He stood there uncertain of what he should be doing, uncertain of whether he was allowed to ask for an order. I watched him struggle. I still needed to put on shoes, so I chose to leave him there. Ignore him. If he knew what was good for him he would continue to stand there quietly and wait.

He did, and it was fantastic. I finished lacing my best dress shoes sat down in the chair that I'd used as a pedestal to tie them on.

“Come.” I ordered.

He walked over a bit rigidly, but he was a little sexy too, like he wasn't confident maybe. I'd never seen Eren not completely confident in bed. He stood at my feet.

“Sit.”

“On the floor, Sir?” he asked.

“In my lap. Facing me.”

He straddled me sat in my lap, his erection twitching.

I worshiped his body with my fingertips, tracing up his torso, around his shoulders, and down his arms watching him shudder with anticipation. I intertwined my fingers with his and kissed each of his knuckles, and he watched me with heavily lidded eyes. It's not often that I treat Eren so tenderly during sex, I tend to be more affectionate in the kitchen while he's cooking for me, or maybe during movie night on the couch.

I let one hand wander back up his arm and card through his hair. He leaned into my touch and let his eyes fall shut. I gripped and yanked his head back by his soft, clean brown hair. His breath quickened after gasping once, and his eyes snapped open. Leaning forward, I breathed a whisper onto his neck, “Vous êtes une enculè sale.” I wasn't sure if it was proper French, but Eren wouldn't know and it was vulgar either way.

Eren let out a whine, and I dragged a dull fingernail down his neck. His breathing was shallow, and I could tell he was ready for whatever I wanted of him. To make things easiest I wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up. He clung to me tightly with his ankles hooked around my back as I carried him to the bed.

I tossed him down and held him against the bed. “I'm going to play rough today, okay Eren?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.” he begged.

“Please? Please what?”

“Please be rough with me... I... I want you to hit me, Sir.”

“Oh? My sweet Eren is begging for Pain?” I asked as I reeled my hand back. I hit him open-handed across his abs, and he hissed at the sting. All I had done was slap him and he was already panting. I hit him again, on his chest, and again on his hip. Each hit had him gasping. I backed away from him and bring one of his legs up a little. I raked my fingernails down the inside of Eren's thigh and watched little white trails fade then redden. I picked the leg up by his calf and slapped him again, watching a red handprint slowly appear in the spot I'd slapped. I trailed kisses over the handprint, and hummed appreciative noises.

I wanted to hit him harder, but I was still scared of actually hurting him. In exchange I leaned down and took skin into by teeth below his navel and bit, hard. Eren moaned as if I'd been milking his prostate, and the sound was a small reassurance that this was what he wanted. I sucked the skin until I knew it would leave a hicky.

I looked down at the bite mark and reveled in knowing it would be there for days. The Eren from my dreams would have healed something like that within an hour.

“Do you like it, Eren? My mark on you?” I asked. Eren sat up so he could see the teeth marks still indented on his skin with a purple welt between them.

“Yes, Sir.” he replied. He touched it and spoke again, “Thank you.” He flexed and made his erection bounce. He knew it was something I liked, I occasionally ask him to flex when he's hard so I can watch it bob up and down, watch him when he rides me, I love to look at his dick.

He cautiously reached for my hand and lifted it to his face. He nuzzled against it and licked the tip of my middle finger, then took it into his mouth. He sucked and licked it as if he were giving me an incredible blowjob. I watched him in awe—he was like a puppy—he was wagging his tail and licking his master. There aren't a lot of sight's I'd rather see then what Eren showed me that day. I let him do as he pleased and eventually he slowed, then stopped. I used the hand he'd put in his mouth to grab him by the back of his head and haul him forward. I climbed off the bed and pulled him with me, dragging him off the end of the bed and I met his stomach with my knee on his way down. Before he had time to recover I kicked his ribs. I didn't use enough force to fracture, but I definitely knocked the wind out of him, and he coughed and gasped.

“Sit up.” I commanded, my voice starting to resemble the Corporal's. Quiet, but deadly. Eren pushed himself up off the ground and sat on his haunches. “Hands behind your head.”

He laced his fingers on the back of his neck and watched me, waiting for me to do something, waiting for an order. I kicked him in the side, knocking him over and earning a pained yelp that was _oh so satisfying_. I didn't have to wait long for him to upright himself and lift his arms back into place.

“You're so good Eren. I want to reward you for being so good. Would you like that?”

His eyes sparkled, “Yes, Sir!”

I pressed my shoe against his erection tentatively and his mouth dropped open letting a lewd groan escape. I ground into him and his noises started to sound a bit pained, and a small voice in my head told me to leave it at that—any more might actually hurt him—but Eren bucked into my foot.

I pulled off and kicked him the other way, and like the good... _obedient_ husband he is during a scene, he sat back up again and folded his hands behind his head. I kicked him repeatedly, in the thighs, arms, a couple more times in the chest. I was practically cumming in my pants. Soon Eren sported several red marks and I thought it a good time to 'check in'.

“Are you okay, Eren?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me how you feel, Eren.”

“I'm okay, Sir. My ribs hurt a little but it's not a bad hurt.” he looked away from me, “Please continue, I promise I will say something if that changes.”

“As long as you're sure, Eren” I said as I nudged his balls with the toe of my show. He gasped and looked back up at me, eyes almost unfocused. I pressed upward and he groaned in pain. I couldn't imagine him enjoying this, but he was. He was... smiling.

I kept pressing, and I toyed with his twitching, leaking member. I leaned my weight into the foot against it, using more force then the first time.

“Does it hurt?” I asked.

Eren gasped for air and barely managed a faint 'yeah'.

“On a scale from one to ten”

His breathing was labored, but there was only a hint of pain on his face. “Ten,” he squeaked.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Eren shook his head, so I ground my foot in harder and he screamed in pain. It was the most arousing thing I'd ever heard. “I think you have a new ten, don't you?”

I think he tried to smile by the way his tortured look on his face strained and twitched. I kicked him again in the thigh, and once more in the shoulder. Having him in front of my on his knees like this really was fantastic. How had I not discovered this before the dream? I pressed my foot back against his dick and watched him squirm. I rubbed myself through my pants while he writhed and shuttered. I let off some of the pressure but didn't remove my foot and reached over to the nightstand a couple feet away to pull out a bottle of water from the stash we'd made. I uncapped it and took a sip.

“Are you thirsty, Eren?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I'm going to tip the bottle slowly for you, can you drink like that without spilling?”

He nodded and I fed him the water. He succeeded wonderfully, drinking without letting a single drop fall down his chin as he closed his eyes in concentration. I watched his adam's apple bob with each gulp and I took the water back. He made that exhale noise people do after drinking something.

“More?”

“No thank you, Co—. Sir.”

_Woah, did he just almost call me Corporal? Should I let that slide? I mean, I like it... but I haven't given him permission to call me anything but 'Sir' during a scene._

I reprimanded him and he apologized profusely, but I had liked it... so I only scolded him with words.

“Would you like to call me Corporal, Eren?”

“Yes... Sir.” he said, acting slightly ashamed.

“You have permission, but only for this scene. Am I clear?”

He lit up, “Yes, Corporal!”

I removed my foot and set down bottle of water. “You sound so good when you call me that, Eren. I feel like my cock is going to burst out of my pants.” I said as I grabbed him by his hair and shoved his face against my clothed erection. He let out a whimper and rubbed against me.

“You've been very good. Is there anything you want, Eren?” I asked. I might love to have power over him, love to kick him in the ribs, but I'm not a tyrant. I wanted to make sure Eren was getting everything he wanted out of this, too.

“Yes, Corporal.”

“And what would that be?”

Eren nuzzled into my groin and looked up at me, “To service you. I would like to pleasure you, Corporal.”

 _Oh fuck how is this man so perfect?_ I thought. “You may.”

He continued to rub his face on me, nudged against my throbbing cock. He opened his mouth and gently nibbled me through my pants with lip-covered teeth. Little moans vibrated from him as he worshiped my dick like that. After maybe a minute he used his teeth to unbutton my slacks then unzip them. My pants easily fell around my ankles and my cock hung free (I had foregone the underwear—no point if we were just going to end up fucking.) Eren looked up at me, his blue-green eyes clouded with lust.

“Go on.” I prompted.

He looked at my erection then back up at me. “May I touch you, Corporal?”

I thought about it for a moment. “No, your hands must stay where they are.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He closed his eyes and nuzzled against my length. I could feel the soft skin of his cheek against me and I shuttered at the sensation. He kissed and nipped at me, teasing... but not annoyingly so. He licked a stripe from my balls, all the way up my shaft, then dipped into the tip to take up the precum there. His eyes fluttered back open to watch me watch him. As he wrapped his lips around me, I kept my face cold and as un-affectionate as possible. If it was the Corporal he wanted, it was the Corporal he was getting. Eren took me further, pulled back, and kept going deeper. Slowly he worked into taking me deep enough where I could feel the back of his throat, and took me whole, opening up his throat and pressing his nose against my shaved groin.

It felt so amazing, I still don't understand how I managed to keep a straight face. I was melting on the inside.

He pulled back, letting me 'plop' from his lips.

“Corporal, are you displeased?”

“Not in the slightest, Eren. I must maintain composure in front of you as your ranking officer, but I assure you your mouth is like silk. Continue.”

He started sucking me again, but after about three minutes it was turning out to be like every other blowjob he gave me. (He's great at them, please do not misunderstand. It felt absolutely amazing, it just didn't feel like a scene.)

“Eren,” I asked as I pulled out of his mouth, “Would you be okay if I fucked your throat?”

After a moment of thought he answered, “Not in this position, but yes. Yes definitely, Corporal.”

“You have permission to take any position you need.”

He immediately dropped his arms down to his sides saying, “Thank you, Corporal.” then proceded to look around the room, stopping on the bed, looking at me, then at the bed again.”

“The bed is fine.” I replied to his silent question.

He hoisted himself up and sat on the bed, and I followed, but not before undressing. I sat on my knees at one end, and Eren lowered himself onto his stomach, throwing a pillow under him to support his back. After a couple quick glances and a nod from me he took me back into his mouth. When he finally had me sliding down his throat, I grabbed a fist full of his hair and trusted.

It was nothing short of fantastic. I felt like I was fucking a pussy for the first time in several years. Eren's ass is tight and hot and I love it, but this was so good in a different way. I surprised myself with how quick I was, but at the same time is was so good, how could I not be ready to cum?

“Eren, swallow everything. I'm gonna cum in you're wet little mouth, okay?” I knew good and well he couldn't reply, but I imagined him replying “Yes, Corporal.” and lost my pokerface to the feeling. My eyebrows knitted together and I let out a deep groan until the air left me. I released into him and I felt like some dam inside me broke, passion spilling out onto his tongue. Eren kept sucking, kept milking me of every drop.

I tried to say, 'Yeah, you suck my cock. Suck it dry. Don't you fucking stop until I tell you.' but it came out as a garbled “Fuck—don't stop, don't stop!”

It was too much and I involuntarily jerked away a couple times, but my perfect husband kept up even my half-assed order and kept sucking. It went from feeling great to hurting a little too quickly and I had to blurt out, “Okay stop! Oh shit you can stop.” while I released his hair. He sat up and wiped his chin. “Eren, you're so perfect. You're so good to me.”

He hugged me and I held him, but I noticed he was shaking. Something told me the scene needed to be over. He was quiet, docile, and clingy. We'd read about that; Eren had been hit with 'sub drop'.

I wanted to stop but... Eren hadn't climaxed. I stroked his hair and kissed his temple. “Eren, baby?” His head snapped up. I never use pet names aside from the occasional 'mon amour'. “You didn't get to finish, would you like to make love to your very happy husband?”

First of all, let me tell you that I hate the phrase 'make love', and that is pretty much the only time those words ever left my mouth. Nothing else really described what I was asking of him. I wanted to finish our day sweet and gentle. I had gone soft, and as much as I wasn't a bottom, I couldn't give him a prostate orgasm while flaccid.

He kissed me lazily, and we made out for around ten minutes, touching and teasing, before he pulled away, “Levi, I'm thirsty.”

I reached over to get the bottle of water, taking a swig before handing it to him. He finished the bottle and tossed it over the edge of the bed aiming for the waste bin. Neither of us bothered to check to see if it made it, but we were far too engrossed in each other to care. Eren lubed up and pulled me beside him so he could climb over me.

He positioned himself between my legs and pressed inside. I muffled my sound of discomfort by kissing him, and our lips stayed connected the entire time he was inside me. There wasn't any of the usual nibbling or tongues fighting for dominance, we just sucked and kissed while my hands loosely gripped his back.

Eren didn't last very long and I was grateful for it. When he started showing signs of being close (when his eyebrows knit together and his mouth drops open, and I've noticed recently that he loses control of his grip, too.)

“Finish me?” He asked, and I was glad to. I keep saying this but he's so perfect... he knows that even though I love him so much I don't want his cum inside me. I poured some lube into my hand and reached between us. When he pulled out I gripped him and stroked him at the same pace he'd been thrusting into me. Panting my name, he buried his face in my neck as his cum painted my leg. He collapsed and I used the hand that _wasn't_ trapped between us to card through his hair.

Eren started shivering again and I tugged the edges of the duvet up to wrap us up. (Neither of us were really willing to go through the effort to crawl under them at that moment. Eren said later that he liked my makeshift 'blanket burrito'.)

Eren was nearly asleep, but a glance at the clock told me that it was five o' clock and we didn't have lunch. We hadn't started anything for dinner either, and I'm not really the best chef, so I didn't want to try to cook something without Eren's help.

“What do you want for dinner, Eren?”

“Mmmpizzah,” he mumbled.

My perfect, perfect husband was so perfect he asked me for something I could get to him with just a phone call and a forty minute wait.

“Anything for you.” I cooed as I stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I'm tracking fic: Dreams and Days on tumblr and my url is warninggaysex.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so if you find any errors let me know.  
> tumblr:  
> I follow the tag fic: Dreams and Days  
> Follow me if you like: warninggaysex


End file.
